A light at the end of the Tunnel
by Bad-Girl-0ver-here
Summary: Damon’s completely tired of being after Elena knowing that she is and always be in love with Stefan. He couldn’t stand it at first, but after five years of roaming across the world, he seems to find a little light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

_A light at the End of the Tunnel._

**Note: Damon's completely tired of being after Elena knowing that she is and always be in love with Stefan. He couldn't stand it at first, but after five years of roaming across the world, he seems to find a little light at the end of the tunnel.**

**Disclaimer:**_ **fine, fine, I'll say it (sigh)… I DON'T OWN DAMON SALVATORE or any of the other characters that appear on the books.!!! They belong to L.J Smith.!!! Are you happy.??? (sniff, sniff)**_

Chapter 1

"Why.?", That repeated question was in my mind every time I closed my eyes, every time I breathe, every time I blink, even every time I feed from some miserable human. "Why.?". Why everything had to be like that.?. Why for the first time, I couldn't get something I wanted.? Why everything had to be so hard since I left.? It's not like I'm the kind of person that hides in a corner to cry, but it was just to hard… there were too many questions for the few answers I had.

I feel such a loser (and trust me, it wouldn't be a funny felling if you were me). Felling bad for hurting other people wasn't my thing, but I just knew that if I kept making their lives miserable it wouldn't make any difference, so I left. I left, without leaving any note, any trace… I think they didn't even notice I left, well, that was five years ago so I can't really tell you if they did or not, since I haven't see them since then. Anyway, the past is the past, as much as it hurts. It's funny how something you never cared about could ruin your life in such a few minutes. I always mocked at Stefan, St. Stefan, the good one, the perfect one, the stupid one. And 145 years later he was mocking at me. I mean, he never really did it in front of me but I'm pretty sure he did when he was alone.

I had so much to think about but I didn't want to think about it, I'll just lock it in a box at the bottom of my head and keep it there for the next months.

-Do you want anything else to drink, sir.?- The bartender said as I snapped out of my thoughts. She was a very beautiful girl with deep green eyes, but she wasn't my type. Anyway I haven't feed in days and she seemed interested, so I used my charm to get her even more.

-No, thank you, but I was wondering…would you come with me to take a walk under the moonlight, it's a beautiful night and-

-Yes, I would love to.!- She didn't even let me finished, that was good, at least it was going to be fast.

-Excellent, go get your coat and I'll wait for you at the door ok.?

She giggled and ran after her coat that was hanging in the wall, when she turned around I was already out of the bar. She came after me and I grabbed her arm gently and walked her through the sidewalk of the street, Ukraine can be very beautiful at night.

-So… what's your name, my dear.?- I said to her.

-M-margaret, and yours.?- She said to me, she sounded so nervous, with her blood running so fast through her veins. It was delicious.

-Trust me, it doesn't matter now- Her features changed drastically, now her face wasn't blushed, and her heart was beating faster than ever. She was scared.

And in the blink of an eye her dry body was lifeless in the ground in front of me. It felt so good. Now it was time to leave Ukraine and find some other country to go to, maybe London or Paris, and then I think I'll go back the U.S.A.

* * *

**A/n: It WILL get better, I swear.!!! I know it's kinda boring, and short, really short, but it'll get better.!! It's my first fanfic sooo… you judge.!! Please review.! Btw: sorry for my English.!! :$**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Chapeter 2 is here.!! please tell me what you think, it's my first fanfic. Review Please.!!**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe what I was doing.! What.? Was I stupid.? What the hell.? Why the hell was I coming back to America.? I don't know.!. It was just some stupid little voice inside me telling me to come back, and for some stupid reason I listened to it.!. But now it's too late to step back, the plane had already landed at the LAX, and it was time for me to go down. And this wasn't even the worst part, I haven't feed in days, my throat was burning and I could be very stupid right now, but not enough to kill someone in the middle of an airport. God, I was so tired by the time I got off the plane. Tired, thirsty and upset; not a good combination for me.

I went straight to the hotel, ordered a suite, and as soon as I got in the room I laid down in the bed. This wasn't going the way I planned it, definitely not the way I planned it. But after an hour of thinking about it, this wasn't so crazy after all. I mean, it's been five years and I was far away from Virginia, so I think I could just stay around for awhile, but I still had a little problem, the thirst. My throat was burning again and I needed to feed right now, I was already getting a little desperate.

It was close to midnight, and I was just roaming for the alleys to find some homeless guy or any whore around. I don't remember felling so thirsty, and more than thirsty, desperate. I was always careful not wait so long to feed, but I've been fighting myself lately so I wasn't very focused on my needs. I swear, right now I could feed from anything, a rat, a dog, a whore, a homeless guy, an innocent person or even…

-A child…- I said out loud as I saw the little boy on his knees, apparently crying. He seemed very careless, he had no shoes and he looked very dirty from where I was standing. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I was out of control by the time I realized that he was just a little kid. I felt my fangs slide down my mouth, and when I was about to jump over him I felt something really hard beating me from my left and crashing me into a wall. I didn't know what it was, I just knew it was hard and I couldn't move, it was holding me against the wall. I was growling until I heard a voice coming out of the thing that had crash me. It was a soft, golden, female voice. I was really surprised, a random girl couldn't do that to me, at least she was…

-You didn't see anything…- She said to the boy, making him look into her eyes.

-I didn't see anything…- The boy repeated after a few seconds looking into her eyes. Yep, she was definitely a vampire, all I needed to make my day.

-Now run.!- She said to him, and the boy left the place in a few seconds running. I was speechless. The last thing I planned was running into another vampire.! This couldn't get any worse.!

-What the hell were you thinking.? He's just a little boy.!, I understand your needs but you don't have to calm them in someone as innocent as him.!- I couldn't believe it… she was scolding me.! I couldn't even see her face, it was very dark and the thirst was making me lose my senses, I was felling really weak…

-Uuhh I could answer all of your questions as soon as you put me down- I said to her, she was still holding me against the wall and my feet weren't touching the floor this time. She placed me on the floor softly.

-Sorry. Hey are you ok.? You sound weak.

-Well, I was about to have a snack but someone just came and crashed me into a wall and almost made me have a nonexistent heart-attack.!-I said to her kinda amused but still very upset.

-Well, sorry if I wanted to protect a kid's life.! I mean, why a kid.? First of all, if you're gonna have humans for dinner at least try to make them bigger, and second of all, I know we're monsters but you don't have to kill someone as innocent as kid.!- She sounded so upset, I didn't even know what to say. She was right, but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

-That's easy for you to say.! I haven't feed in weeks and I was trying to find some homeless guy or a whore, you know, someone that the society wouldn't miss-I said to her in a weak tone as I lay against the wall. She laughed.

-You won't find that kind of people around here- She giggled- This is one of the nicest neighbourhoods in L.A.- I felt stupid, stupid and sick.

-I can help you if you need it- She offered. We didn't even know each other's names, if I was dangerous or not. But there she was trying to help a stranger. Weird.

-Thank you, but no. I can walk on my own.- I lied, I was felling so weak, but I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I tried to stand on my own feet but I couldn't and went back to the wall.

-C'mon, I know a good place were you can feed like never before, all you have to do is follow me…-The last words sounded like an echo… so with a sigh I decided to follow her.

-So finally I'm gonna see your face…- I said sarcastically.

-I guess so… but don't talk, you need to save some energy, the place I told you about it's not very close.-She sounded more calmed now, but enough with the mystery, I wanted to know her name, there was that stupid little voice again that told me to ask for her name.

-Hey, by the way, I'm Damon- She just laughed-I think I have the right to know the name of my aggressor- I said amused.

-Kendall, nice to meet you Damon- She said, I could listen to that voice for hours without getting bored- But as I told you before, do not talk, you're weak enough and you look really heavy and I'm not in the mood to carry you in my back. And she giggled; right now there were only 2 things I wanted. One of them was blood, lots of it, and the other one was just to see the face behind that soft, golden voice…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked for what I though were hours. They were probably 40 minutes but everything seemed never-ending to me. The thirst was killing me, literally. I was always close to the walls just in case I could get any weaker. I couldn't see anything so I just closed my eyes and tried to listen to every sound. I've temporally lost most of my senses, but I wasn't going to lose the only contact I had with the exterior world. I was already getting dramatic, great. This was all going so bad… For some stupid reason I came back to L.A, which only carried more troubles; now I was practically dying in some stinky alley because of the thirst. But, as usually happens to me, there was something good as a result of the stupid idea that came from some idiot little voice product of the wreck mind of a vampire. I didn't even saw her face in the first hour since we met; I was just following a hypnotizing voice that I could keep listening for hours. Definitely for hours, but I couldn't listen to it in the last 40 minutes because "I could get weaker".

I didn't care; her voice was the only thing that kept me from going crazy. Maybe that was why everything seemed so endless. I had to make her talk no matter what. As soon as I though that, a rock got in my way and almost made me fall if it wasn't for her.

-Hey, are you okay.?- She said to me, I looked at her lifting an eyebrow. How could she ask that.? Obviously I wasn't okay.!

-Okay, stupid question. Come here- She said. She grabbed my arm and passed it around her neck. I refused but, I couldn't deny it; by the moment, she was stronger than me.

-Don't be proud, Damon. You're weak, and you know it. Don't play hard. Besides we're almost there, if you'd open your eyes, you'd see the huge light coming out of the end of the alley- I immediately opened my eyes, there was nothing there. Why the hell would she lie to me about that.?

-There's nothing there- I whispered upset.

-I know- She said cheerfully- That was to keep you awake, you're pretty heavy, and I guess that's nothing compared to the weight of you're body if you'd faint. Besides, I'm wearing high heels so it'd only make it worst-

I felt so much more relaxed now that I was listening to her voice. I didn't understand why I had that urgent need of listening to her, it was something so weird. Maybe it was for the fact that I needed to listen to something just to know that I was alive, and she had the most alluring voice I've ever heard; even more than Katherine's or Elena's. And that was a lot.

-Kendall…- I called her. I couldn't ignore the fact that there was a little light at the end of the alley that was getting bigger as we moved.

-Yes.?

-Tell me the truth; Am I dead.? 'cause I see a light that's getting bigger as we move and I have a few reasons to think that you're an angel.- She just laughed without giving me an answer.- Oh my God.! I'm dead.!

-You're not dead, silly; I can see the light, too. And trust me, I'm everything except for an angel.- She said laughing.

-I disagree.

-Okay, this time we _are_ getting closer, don't worry you'll get better sooner than you think.-

We got to the light at the end of the alley and it was connected to a street. It definitely wasn't heaven, but it was the closest thing I could get in a long time. About twenty homeless guys and whores were there, just waiting for me.

-Are you sure that they won't be missed by the society.?- I whispered while my fangs started to slide down.

-Absolutely-She said in a wicked tone.

-Keep me one.!- That was the last thing I heard Kendall say before I slumped to the bunch of people standing there. It was glorious. The way the warm blood was passing by my throat was just glorious. I felt my strength grow as I passed from a human to another. At some point I heard a laugh behind me, but honestly, I didn't care.

Twenty drained, lifeless bodies were spread on the floor. But as always, I didn't care; I felt completely amazing, full, strong, and my personality was back. Well, I felt like that until I turned around and I saw Kendall sitting in the sidewalk with this happy expression on her face, like a kid watching a Christmas tree. Then I realized that this was the first time I saw her face. Her features definitely made justice to her voice. Her face was absolutely beautiful; she had her full, pink lips in a smile. And her eyes were amazingly big, with a hazel tone and a black ring at the edge of the iris; I could see myself reflected in them. She had rosy cheeks, and her face was framed with her softly waved chocolate hair, that made its way to middle of her back. Her skin wasn't pale at all; she had clear skin with a perfect soft tan. She was sitting there, smiling at me with her perfect teeth. I was stunned.

-How was you're dinner.?-She said, it felt so weird now that her voice was connected to a face, and what a face…

-Perfect- That's all I could say about it. The strength running through my veins again was something amazing.-I feel great now.- I said while I sat next to her in the sidewalk. She smiled.

-Well, I guess my job here its done-She said in a tired tone- Really nice to meet you, Damon. I hope we'll meet again. Have a good night.!- And she turned around and started walking. I couldn't just let her go like that; the little voice inside me was telling me not to let her go like that. Maybe I really was going crazy after all.

-Wait.!-She turned around with a surprised look in her face.- Would you like to take a walk with me, I mean, you've done so much for me… I'm just thinking in a way to thank you.- She seemed to think about it a little bit. Anyone that I remember had to think after I asked for anything like that. By the look in her face I didn't know what to expect.

-Why not.? It's not like I have anything more interesting to do- She said with a bored tone on her voice.

-By the way you're dressed, I could disagree.- As we started walking, I noticed the way she was dressed wasn't just to take a walk in the streets. She was wearing light gray skinny jeans, with a white shimmery top under a black waist notching blazer. She was also wearing a pair of black Jimmy Choo high heels and accessories all in silver. She laughed when I said that.

-Damon, let me ask you something… When you wanna have dinner you don't jump into the neck of the first person you see right.?- I don't know where she was trying to get.

-Of course not.!

-…You go to a bar and choose her carefully and to do that you have to look pretty decent right.? Humans are so easy to persuade just by the looks.- She said in a suspicious tone. Now I understood why she was dressed like that.

-You're some sort of your own fishhook right.?

- We all are... 'cause for what I see you're not the kind of vampire that does everything carelessly when it comes to the meals.

-You're right, and I can see neither do you.- She laughed again when I said that. We kept walking until we got out of the poor neighbourhood we were at. I realized how well she knew the paths of the city. She had to be here for at least 5 months. She led me through the alleys 'till we got out of them and got into the city. We were at Beverly Hills, so there were bars and clubs open at high hours of the night. I wanted to know more about her, so I though of inviting her a drink. Besides I wanted to see the reaction of people when we get in. They say one vampire always calls the attention, but I wanted to see what two can do.

-Kendall, what if I invite you a drink.? There are a lot of bars here and I have nothing to do, you have nothing to do and we are dressed for the occasion… so what do you think.?

-I would love to- She said with a smile- But I only drink scotch.

-You and I have more in more common than you think- I said to her with a wicked smile.

We went into the bar and as I expected all looks were on us. She didn't seem uncomfortable at all, she seemed to enjoy it. We walked to the bar while everyone was staring at us. It was so funny. They didn't know why they were looking at us; they felt envy, admiration and a lot of other feelings inside them.

-Two scotches, please- I said to the bartender.-For what I see you like the attention.

-I don't like it; I love it.!- She said while the bartender served the two drinks on the table.

-I make a toast…for you- I said to her in an alluring tone.

-And I make a toast…for us.!- She said smiling while we drank from our glasses. This was going to be a very interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm so sorry for the late update, my Internet sucks and today I had the chance to update.!**

Chapter 4

We were sitting at the bar, just talking about each other. We were already drinking our fourth scotch and having a lot of fun. I don't know if it was because of the alcohol, but I couldn't get drunk just in the fourth scotch, in my case, I needed at least ten to start getting drunk, twelve to start laughing like an idiot and fifteen to start yelling at the world that "I'm the king of the world". I wanted to know more about her so we started making questions to each other.

-Okay, I have another one.- She said still laughing about the last joke I told her.-What's the stupidest thing you've ever done when you were drunk.? No cheating.-She said.

-C'mon I can't tell you that.! It's really stupid, and I was very, very drunk.!

-Hey.!, no cheating.! You made that rule.!- She said reminding that I was the one who said "no cheating". I was starting to regret of doing that. But I decided to tell her just to spend more time talking to her.

- Okay, here it comes.-I said with a sigh- It was 1984 and I was in New York. It was raining and I got into a bar and, well, I got drunk and I started telling everyone that being a vampire it's the worst un-dead life you could get and…- In that moment she interrupted me.

-Wait. You started telling everyone you were a vampire.- She whispered to keep it between us.

-I was drunk.!, I could barely see the difference between a bird and the rain.!- I said laughing.

-Okay, go on.!

-And then I went to Statue of Liberty with a bottle of Tequila in one hand and went to the highest part and started yelling at the world how miserable my life is- I smiled as the memory came to my head.

-Oh my God.!- She said laughing- Now I know why you didn't wanted to tell me.!- She was still laughing which actually made a little bit upset.

-Okay, new rule.! Don't laugh at the stories I tell you.!- I said to her while I passed her the glass of tequila that was on the table. It was like a little game we had. Every time one of us told a story about ourselves, the one who told it had to drink a shot of tequila no matter how stupid the story was.

-Another shot, please- She said to the bartender- Please have a few more ready, we're gonna stay here a little bit more- She said looking at me but talking to the bartender.

-Sorry miss, I'll have to take a look to your ID-The bartender said to Kendall.

-No, you don't have to- she said while looking into his eyes. Immediately the bartender gave her a smile and walked away. Smart girl. But he was right, she looked very young.

-Hey Kendall, how old are you.?- I asked her. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

-That's a tricky question- she said with a suspicious tone in her voice. I knew why she said it like that.

-Okay, How old were they turned you into a vampire.?

-18- She said with a sight. She was young.

-How long ago was that.?- I said in a concerned tone, I didn't know where that came from.

- 194 years ago.- She said in an amused tone. She was older than me.!

-Oh my God.! You're older than me.!- Her huge eyes were even bigger when I said that

- Really.?- She said whispering- Damn, I feel old- She said looking at an empty space- How long ago did they turn you.?

-150 years ago.

-How.?- She said in an exited tone. Great, the last thing I wanted to talk about was topic of the moment.

-Well, it's a little bit complicated.-I said in low voice.

-Well, if you think yours is complicated, mine will be something like puzzle.- She said looking at me.

-Well, it was in 1864- I started. I don't know how I would react while I was talking about this.- Me and my little brother, Stefan, used to live in Mystic Falls, a little town in the middle of nowhere. Then we met this girl named Katherine, who was a vampire, and we both fell in love with her. She told me she loved me and picked me, but she was telling the same to Stefan. We both drank her blood in different nights, until one day she came and told us she loved us both and she wanted to spend the rest of the eternity with both of us. We disagreed and we both fought for her. Until one day we found her ashes in the garden and a note that said she was sorry for tearing us apart, and she hoped that with her dead we could reconcile and be the loving brothers we never were. Then, Stefan and I fought to dead, but we had already drank Katherine's blood, so our plans didn't go as we wanted to. That's pretty much it. That's my story.- I said to her. To my surprise, I didn't feel bad, or annoyed or upset. I felt… normal. She did have a surprised look in her face.

- What…a…bitch.!- Was the only thing she said.

-I know.!- I said according to her. She passed me another glass of tequila.- You're turn.- I said to her.

-Okay-She said with a sigh. She wasn't very exited about it

-If you don't want to talk about it, don't- I said to her. I didn't know why I was so concerned about her.

-Don't worry, I'll have to talk about it at some point, as much as it's awkward to me- She sigh- It was 1820 and at the time, I was here in Los Angeles. By the time the Mexicans and the Americans were fighting in the border with Mexico. My mother was from Spain and my dad was from Mexico, so most of the time I was travelling. When I was seventeen my parents started fighting very often until they decided to give each other some time. My mom took me with her to Spain, she had a lot of money, and my father, instead, didn't have much to give. So I was raised between two completely different worlds. One month before my birthday I was back in Mexico, and I met this guy, Carlos, he was so handsome. I met him in the fields where my father worked, but for some other reason I didn't understand back then, he only worked at night. He was a vampire. So the time passed and I fell in love with him and stuff. It was a week before my birthday and it had been days since I didn't see Carlos. So I looked for him everywhere, but I didn't find him. The days passed and it was the day of my birthday, I didn't have any signs of him. Until in the middle of the party, Carlos' brother, Andres, who was a vampire too, told me that the owners of the field where Carlos worked found out about what he was and gave him vervain and left in the fields. Then the sun came up and… well I guess you know what happened with him- She was so into the story, she was looking to the empty space, just as she was seeing it like a movie in front of her- As soon as I knew what happened to Carlos, my first thought was dead. So I went to my father's room and took the gun that was in a box under his bed. I went to the fields where Carlos died… and shot myself in the head. After a few hours I woke up as a vampire. That's my story- She said with a sad smile as she snapped out of her thoughts. There was something that didn't match to what she said.

-Wait, how could you wake up as a vampire if you didn't drank his blood.?

-I did, but he had erased it from my mind, when I woke up I realized of everything.

-You were right. You're story is a puzzle- I said to her passing her the glass of tequila.

- Yeah, but what the hell.? I can stay young, beautiful and rich forever.! What else can I ask for.?- She said as she drank from the glass. This girl used to think exactly like me.! we were going to be really good friends.

* * *

**A/N: This doesn't make any sense, I know. But I know you were waiting for the update, and here it is.!!!! Love it or Hate it, just Review.!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is.! Chapter 5.! Please Enjoy and Review.! Even if you don't like it.!**

Chapter 5

It was close to 4:00 am, I was in a bar drinking scotch with a unearthly beautiful girl, who also had a great personality and to make it better she had saved my life, all in the same night.!. There was something really special about this girl; we could understand each other with so much ease. Maybe because her personality was very much like mine; she's fun, she says things as they are and she has no problem about being a vampire. At least that's what it seemed from the outside. Honestly, I didn't know anything about her compared to what she had to say. All I knew was a little side of her, but I didn't know why I wanted to hold on to that side, maybe because I was afraid to find out about something else, but then I realized that it wasn't the way I felt about her, it was the way I wanted her to feel about me. I didn't want her to see the side of me that was suffering for a passion that never existed, the side of me that was locked in a box at the bottom of my head and that I could barley keep open because of the pain for something that actually never happened, but it did had the power to tear me apart in minutes. That box was like a huge wound inside me that hurt every time I opened it, and I didn't want to share that with her. I also knew that there was more about her story, there was more about her but she didn't want to tell me, either because she really was like me and she didn't want to tell me because she was too proud, or it was something that she could never share with anyone because maybe the pain was too strong. I didn't know where I was getting all these conclusions from, I didn't even know why I was so concerned about her, even though I did had some kind of answer to that; maybe she was so like me that I cared about her because in some way I though that if I cared about her, I was taking care of myself. Maybe I could try with her what I never had the nerve to try with myself. Creepy… I know. After a couple of minutes passed, she finally said something. She barley talked after she told me her story.

- Hey, what if we pay this and get out of here.?- She said with a smile.

- That sounds great, let's get the hell out of here.!- I said smiling back.- But who says we have to pay for it.?- I said in a wicked tone.

-I agree with you.!- She said with a seductive look in her eyes.

- Honey, we are leaving now.! And all the drinks were offered by the house, by the way…- She said looking into the bartender's eyes as she was smiling at him.

-You can leave if you want, all the drinks go by the house- He said smiling. That was so easy.

-Thank you.! Have a nice day.!- She said as she grabbed my arm and took me out of the bar. Both of us of were laughing.

-That is never going to stop being funny.!- I said laughing while we were walking down the street.

-Completely agree with you.!- She said smiling.

-You know, a lady should never go out at these hours of the night by herself- I said smiling as I offered her my arm so she could grab it.

- I know, but there's always a nice gentleman in the middle of the night to help her if she needs him- She said following the game and grabbing my arm. After that was silence. She was looking at the empty space, like if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it. Until she finally did.

- You know, I was thinking about your story and… There's a really thin line between love and hate right.?

-What do you mean.?- I said, not really knowing where she wanted to go with that.

-I mean… Two sides of the same coin. From my point of view, that coin is what you can feel with so much passion that it can even lead you to death. You can love with every cell of you're body, but you can also hate in the same way- I was shocked, she said that in such an absent tone, like if she was reading it in the empty space she was looking at. But I totally understood what she was saying. Loving in such a way that could lead you to dead, we both knew what that was. And hating so bad that could also kill you, I knew what that was, too.

- You're story reminded me of that because your love for Katherine and your hate to Stefan killed you. And that also happened to me.

- I know who you loved, but who did you hate so much.?- I said. Now I knew why she had that absent tone; what she said really made me think about everything that happened.

- Life… My life was so dark when I met him, and he brought light to it. I used to call him _mi sol de medianoche, _my midnight sun in Spanish…because when everything was supposed to black, there he was shinning for me and no one else. So the thought of going back to the dark freaked me out, and that hate to a life in the dark leaded me to death.- She said looking at me with a sad smile on her face. I just couldn't stop smiling, I might have found someone to, not only talk to, but someone who really understood me, and understood my pain and my point of view to the world. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just waiting for someone to talk to, but she wasn't going to do it with the first person she found. She was waiting for some one who she could be related to. Smart girl.

-You know, since I met you I though we had very similar personalities, but now I can confirm that- I said to her smiling.

-I though so, too. But I wasn't sure about you.- She narrowed her big eyes, but she was smiling.

-Why.?- I asked her.

-Well I found you about to attack a kid in an alley, and you looked very much like psycho soo… you judge.

- It was worst for me.! I didn't even saw your face.!- I said to her- I didn't know what kind of person you were.

-You still don't- She said in an amused tone.

-And… when am I going to know.?- I said in an alluring tone.

-mmm…we'll see… only time will tell-She said pretending an innocent tone as we kept walking. I just found a really good friend. Not just someone who I can share drinks with; I found someone who I could talk to.

**A/N: Please Review.! Let me know if you like it.! IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of telling the story from the begining, But in Kendall's Point of View, since she found Damon. Please let me know what you think of this.!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note: Okay, so I've decided to make this one in Kendall's point of view, but starting from when she met Damon in the alley and stuff. So sorry I didn't update for so long, but I had a really big author's block. So please review if you have any idea or if you want me put something into the story. I will give you credit. So here it is.! Also thanks for the amazing reviews from: **vampire lover18, Mellie Hoelcher, Death'sAngel18, sucker4vamps. **Thanks a lot guys.!

* * *

Kendall's POV.

I woke up felling the sunlight on my eyes. "I forgot to close the curtain again" I thought while rolling to the other side of the bed to escape from the light. It's not like it hurts, but it was annoying to wake up so early just because of the sun. Or maybe it wasn't so early after all. I rolled again to see that the clock said 12:17m. I sight in annoyance as I fully opened my eyes, and closed them right away. It was funny how sunlight couldn't hurt me even as a vampire, but it could still hurt my eyes like a simple human. I thought that little lapis lazuli ring in my left hand could do it everything, but I guess I was wrong. I started to cover my body with my sheets when I felt that I couldn't pull the sheets, something was grabbing them. I looked at the other side of the bed and there he was this boy…Ross…Ryan…Riley!. That was he's name, Riley. Well, last night I was thirsty and he seemed easy and interested, so I thought why not? But now I had the felling that he was going to be hard to get rid of. He was sleeping upside down and wearing most of the covers of my bed. Thank God it was a King size bed. His blonde hair was a mess and he was slightly snoring. I suddenly wanted to throw all the covers and silk sheets into the washing machine. I got up the bed and headed to the full-length mirror in the other side of the room. It was common to me to wake up and look myself in the mirror. I smiled at what I saw; even when I wake up from a hangover and there was a guy I barely knew in my bed, I still looked amazingly beautiful. My silky, slightly wavy hair was a little messy and that gave it such a sexy look. The silk, knee-high nightgown I was wearing made my body look amazing. I smiled once more and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then get that idiot out of my apartment. When I got out of the bathroom Riley wasn't in the room anymore. I went to the living room and then I found him in the kitchen. He was looking for something in the fridge and at the same time he was eating a slice of some pizza that was left I don't know how long ago. I crossed my arms over my chest as he got his head out of the fridge and just stared at me with amazement.

-You look so beautiful only wearing that towel- he said in a husky voice as I realized that I still was wearing the towel I had on when I left the bathroom.

-What do you think you're doing.?-I asked him in a not so friendly voice.

-I was hungry and you were taking a shower so I just came here, and by the way, nice apartment.! It's like a little mansion but, you know…smaller.

-Thank you- I said wearing a sarcastic smile which he didn't seem to notice.

-No, I mean it.! You own one of the biggest apartments in L.A.!-He said amazed-Wooden floors and furniture, big windows, huge master bedroom, great kitchen…-He could have keep talking I didn't stop him.

-Okay.! I know! I know how my apartment is, I'm the one who lives here.!- I said getting very upset and he stared at me in disbelief. Then I smiled and walked towards him.

-Get out.-I said to him wearing a soft smile.

-What.? But I thought you…- He stopped talking as he looked deep in my eyes.

-Get…out-I said again using my powers on him.- Take your stuffs with you and do not come back, ok.?

-Ok…I'll leave now-He said. Great.! Now had my apartment all to my self.

This was the second apartment I had in a year. The other one was in Atlanta but I had to move… vampire legends were very popular there. I use to move a lot, my record is four properties in two years. I guess that's because every time I go somewhere new, memories start to take place wherever I go. Everything just reminds me of an old life I don't really want to remember. A life that, even if I try to stay away from it, I can't. I guess it's true what they say; Love sucks, it can make you feel like nothing before, and then it hits in you the face like nothing before. It is a serious mental disease, and some people get caught in it. I'm not willing to think about it anymore, it just hurts too much. But for some reason I can't understand, I feel different with this place. I don't know what it is, but there's something telling me to stay here a little bit more, it's telling me to be patient. But who am I kidding.? I'm not patient at all. Sometimes I think how cold I might seem sometimes, but it's just fear to be hurt again. A very big fear that I'm sure that I couldn't stand again. Enough of sad thoughts, it's time to clean this mess, get dress and hang out for a while in the big L.A.

After I called the maid company to send one to clean the apartment, I went to my room and started getting dressed, I needed some shopping. I put on a pair of jeans, a red silk blouse and red bumps, then grabbed my sunglasses and my purse. I took a last look in the mirror and smiled, I looked amazing as always. When I left the room I heard a knock in the door, it was the cleaning woman. She was a middle age, fat woman, and even if I didn't want to, I felt a little sorry for her.

-I'll notice if something's missing.!-I said to her while grabbing my keys and she went to kitchen to start cleaning. I could never trust this people, in fact, I never trusted anyone, but that's not the point. Then I went outside and closed the door.

I got in my car, a beautiful black Porsche that I often called "my baby". I lived with as much luxury as I pleased; I had the money to afford it everything and I enjoy it. I always dreamt to be like my mother; she was the most beautiful and graceful woman I've ever met, and it wasn't me the only one who though that way. Every person she talked to was amazed by her beauty and the way she talked. And she had lived as well as she wanted. That's how I remember her. I wanted to be like her, and I got it, at least most of it. She seemed such a happy person, that enjoined life; and I don't think that's really what's going on with me. I certainly enjoined my life, even the un-dead one, but not in the same way she did; it didn't matter what kind of tragedy happened to her, she always found the way to get up and face it, not like me. I have to run away from something that has been haunting me for more than a century and a half; and that definitively made me some sort of coward, even if I hate to admit it. There's no way I'm talking about any of this with anyone; first, I'm too proud to talk about it with someone, and second, nobody would ever understand me. Sometimes it's hard to deal with the fact that I actually have anyone to talk to, anyone to understand me as much as I'd like. But then I understand that it's better that way, it's better to know that I could just keep those subjects away for a little bit longer. And there's this feeling again, telling me to just wait, that something was going to happen soon; it was like a cold sensation on my chest, even if the sun was burning in my head because my car was a convertible. I decided to ignore it, even though it was hard.

I parked in the mall's parking lot. I was about to do what I liked the most, after draining humans to dead. Buy all the things I wanted, it gave me such a good feeling, and the little black card that says "American Express" was screaming from my wallet. Yes, this was going to be a good day, and something tells that so will be the night.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter six.! You got to know Kendall, I guess you can see I tried to make her a female version of Damon; with all the complicated stuff and the arrogance and narcicism. But don't worry she won't be such a bitch all the time, and that's what's makes her different from him. Now tell me what do you think in a very well apriciated review.! ;) don't forget to give me ideas for the story.**


End file.
